


Holotag

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [19]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Character Death, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets a holotag for the Codex he never wanted to receive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holotag

His chest burned. He couldn’t breathe and the resounding feeling of _No_ echoed through his system.

Paladin Danse stood before him with the mission report from the Glowing Sea.  His face held nothing back as he handed Arthur the file and holotags.  The room spun at the grief openly displayed on the paladin’s face.

“I’m sorry.” His voice was hoarse from screaming for help.  Help from whom? The Brotherhood signal grenades hadn’t cut through the radioactive haze. The Creator?  What would they have done? “He knew he was dying.” Danse swallowed as Arthur’s hand tightened into a fist around the holotags. “He begged me to leave him there. Had I know we were-”

“Dismissed, Paladin.” Arthur’s voice shook as he waited for Danse to follow the order.

Once he was alone in his quarters, Arthur thumbed the chipped metal and added his name to the list that would be put in the Codex. 

All he wanted was more time with the man out of time.


End file.
